Heat Guy j
by luministica
Summary: pues este fic trata de como lo dece el titulo , el anime de Heat guy j    pero con algunass modificaciones como en todos los fic en este caso Daisuke y Shun tienen una hermana menor     tambien , tendra algunas situacions que habrian sido interesantes y
1. Chapter 1

era una fresca mañana ,como solian ser en la ciudad , Daisuke se encontraba ejercitandose en su habitacion como todas las mañanass , terminando de hacerlo desayuno y salio con direccion a su lugar de trabajo

Daisuke:ya me voy ... no se por que siempre lo digo si se que vivo solo

mientras tanto en la casa de su hermano mayor , Shun estaba completemente listo para ir a su trabajo, solo estaba terminando su comida en la mesa

Shun:devo irme ya o llegare tarde , disculpame por dejarte comiendo sola

Natsumi:descuida hermano , esta bien ... esta tarde te llevare algo para comer

Shun:deacuerdo

asi el se fue a su trabajo de igual manera

cuando Daisuke entro a su lugar de trabajo

Daisuke:Hola Kyoko , Hola J

Kyoko:mira la hora que es y tu apenas llegas

Daisuke:son las 9:40 es temprano

Kyoko:si son las 9:40 , tu hora de entrada es a las 8:00 am

J:un hombre deve de ser puntual

Daisuke:ya no dramaticen , ya estoy aqui

KYoko:y por si fuera poco aun no hass llenado tus informes

Daisuke:tranquila solo son unos informes

Kyok:pero si tu no los llenas la responsabilidad es mia

Daisuke:los llenare despues , no son tan importantes

Kyoko:que pensaria el jefè Aurora si te escuchara decir eso

Daisuke:aah ya entiendo , entonces temes quedar mal con mi hermano

Kyoko:(sonrojada)no , temo ser despedida por tu hermano

Daisuke:podrias encontrar un mejor trabajo que este

Kyoko:y tu podrias llenar tus informes

Daisuke:uuh touché ... ( sentandose en el sillon) de acuerdo los llenare

mientras tanto en la oficina de Shun

Shun:ahi alguna novedad Phia?

Phia:ninguna jefé

Shun:entonces estare haciendo mi tarabajo

Phia:calro jefé

Shun:(entrando por la puerta que conduce a su oficina)y Phia

Phia:si señor ?

Shun:mi hermana vendra esta tarde , avisame cuando este aqui porfabor

Phia:claro

transurrio parte de la tarde

Kyoko:ya estan esos informes ?

Daisuke:eeh ? cuales informes?

Kyoko:los que se supone que llenarias

Daisuke.(algo nervioso) si ya casi estan

J:por que le mientes a Kyoko , Daisuke?

Daisuke:mentir?(nervioso aun) yo no le estoy mintiendo

J : no estas llenando informes

Daisuke:J(replicando)

Kyoko:tu sabes que J no miente , por qeu dice que no los has llenado ( dijo muy molesta)

Daisuke:pues veras

Kyoko se levanto de su lugar y se aproimo a Daisuke donde noto que en lugar de llenar informes habia estado jugando en su compuatodra

Kyoko:Daisuke , tu no te tomass nada enserio

Daisuke:ya tranquila

Kyoko:como dices que me tranquilise si gran parte de mi empleo depende de un tarado como tu ?

Daisuke:te refieres ami hermano ?

Kyoko:(molesta)Daisuke sabes que me refiero a ti y si no me entregas esos informes hoy , me temo que se lo hare saber al jefè

daisuke dejo caer un monton de papeles sobre la mesa

Daisuke:ya no dramatices , ahy estan tus preciados informes

Kyoko:de donde los sacaste?

Daisuke:te los pensaba entregar hoy cuando llegue pero como comensaste a reclamarme , pense que seria divertido hacerte enojar

Kyoko:Daisuke(reprochando)

Daisuke:como sea , J y yo iremos a las calles a investigar

Kyoko:(sujetando a Daisuke por el codo)ah no , tu te quedas aqui , tienes que trabajar

Daisuke:mi trabajo es investigar en las calles

Kyoko:(sonrojada lo solto) esta bien vete , pero vuelve pronto por que no puedo dejar la oficina sola y quiero ir a comer algo

mas tarde en la calle

Daisuke:monica , que tal va el trabajo ? has visto algo extraño?

Monica:en esta ciudad lo extraño esmuy comun , lo raro seria ver algo normal

Daisuke:si todo es extraño entonces tus fotos son de lo mas normal

Monica:eso no es verdad mis fotos son especiales

Daisuke:pero tomass fotos de cosas comunes

J: la belleza de lo comun puede encontrarse incluso en una mosca

Daisuke:bueno , viste algo fuera de lo comun Monica

Monica:pues ahora que lo dices unas personass passaron hablando acerca de un bar muy raro

Daisuke:recuerdas el nombre o la hubicacion de ese bar

Monica:claro que no ,no me pongo a espiar lass conversaciones de todo quien passa por aqui

Daisuke:valla eso es muy util(dijo con sarcasmo)

J : deverias ser mas agradecido con ella por haberte proporcionado esa informacion

Daisuke:(suspiro ) gracias MOnica ... sera mejor que volvamos o Kyoko me matara

entrando al edificio , Daisuke se detubo un poco

Daisukke: J vallamos por las escaleras

J : por mi no existe problema pero en tu caso deves ir por el asensor , la oficina esta muy arriba y terminarias fatigado

Daisuke:de acuerdo ve tu por lass escaleras , yo ire por el asensor

j : esats seguro Daisuke ?

Daisuke:lo estoy , ve

daisuke se acerco y entro al elevador junto a una chica que se encontraba esperando el asensor ahi

Daisuke:que haces aqui?(pregunto a la chica que estaba ahi)

Natsumi:solo vengo a traer algo de comer a mi hermano faborito(dijo mostrando una bolsa con comida )

Daisuke:(tomando la bolsa) muchas gracias

Natsumi:(quitandole dicha bolsa) me refiero a Shun y lo sabes

despues de eso Daisuke comenzo a jugar con sus lentes y a fastidiar a Natsumi con ellos , poniendoselos y cosas por el estilo

Natsumi:Podrias dejar de hacer eso ?

Daisuke:si podria

Natsumi:pues deja de hacerlo

Daisuke:que amargada , eso te ganas por vivir con Shun

Natsumi:que hay demalo con vivir con el

Daisuke:eres una amrgada , terminaras con canas y arrugas muy joven

Natsumi:tu eres demaciado entuciasta , yo no soy amragada

Daisuke:era de esperarse esa classe de respuesta de la Hermanita de Shun

Natsumi:va ... callate

Daisuke:bueno ,me saludas a tu hermanito mayor , yo aqui me bajo

ella continuo su camino en el assensor , cuando llego

Natsumi:(diriguiendose a Phia) buenas tardes , se encuentra el señor Aurora ?

Phia:tu deves ser su hermana

NAtsumi:asi es

Phia : permiteme un momento ( llamo a su jefe ) Jefè , su hermana esta aqui

Shun:dile que pase

Phia:puedes pasar

Natsumi:Gracias

ella entro a la oficina de su hermano

Shun:que tal ha ido tu dia

Natsumi:bien ... me tope con Daisuke de camino aqui

Shun:te molesto?

Natsumi:solo lo usual , descuida... te traje esto ( dijo poniendo la comida que llevaba consigo sobre el escritorio de su hermano)

Shun:gracias

ellos continuaron hablando , Shun comio , pero no despego la vista de su trabajo , Natsumi veia atraves del vidrio la ciudad mientras hablaban , haci pasaron alguans horas

Natsumi:hermano , me parece que devo irme , se hace tarde

Shun:tienes algun compromiso ?

Natsumi:no , ninguno

Shun:entonces por que no me esperas y volvemos a cas juntos

Nastumi:claro , pero no quiero interrumpirte mas en tu trabajo , prestaem las llaves de tu auto y te espero ahi

Shun:pero te aburriras mucho ... esats segura ?

Natsumi:claro , si me aburro , dormire un poco en el assiento trassero , ademas este edificio es muy seguro

Shun(entregando las llaves ) toma

mientrs tanto en el lugar de trabajo de Daisuke

Kyoko:Daisuke estas bien , desde que volviste has estado muy raro

Daisuke:estoy bien

Kyoko:cual es tu problema , tu no sueles actuar asi

J : su problema es una mujer

Kyoko:(sonrojada y riendo un poco ) una mujer?

J : si , cuadno entramos al edificio Daisuke vio una mujer esperando el elevador y desde ese momento comenzo a actuar de manera extraña

Kyoko:asi que una mujer eh?

Daisuke:ella no es una mujer es mi hermana

Kyoko:(finguiendo molestia) las hermanas tambien son mujeres Daisuke... ademas no sabia que tubieras una hermana

Daisuke:eso es por qeu ella vive con mi Hermano , es menor que yo , tiene 18 se llama Natsumi

Kyok:18 ,pero ... lo que me dijiste de tu madre ...

Daisuke:si , Natsumi tenia poco tiempo de haber nacido cuando ella se fuè

Kyoko:se fue dejando a su hija siendo bebe

Daisuke:nos dejo a los 3 ... ademas cuando ella se fue , Natsumi se aferro completamente a mi padre , asi que mi madre no se la pudo llevar consigo

Kyoko:perdon por preguntar eso , se que es algo muy privado de familia

Daisuke:no importa ... mira la hora , son las 7 , es tarde , deveriamos irnos

Kyoko:nisiquiera llegaste a tuempo a cubrir tu turno y ya te quieres ir

Daisuke:estoy cansado

Kyoko:pero no hisiste nada

Daisuke:llene los informes

J : jamas se deve contradecir a una mujer

Kyoko : gracias J que caballero ... pero en esat ocacion tienes razòn Daisuke , es tarde , devemos irnos

al final del dia , en el estacionamiento

Shun:Natsumi , ya llegue ( ella le abrio la puerta del auto a su hermano) vamonos

Nastumi:claro hermano

asi termino el dia laboral


	2. Chapter 2

en la oficina de la unidad especial , Daisuke se encontraba como acostumbra acostado en el sillon

Kyoko:tu crees que J este bien ?

Daisuke:que quieres decir?

Kyoko:hoy cuadno llegue a la oficina no me dijo ... buenos dias Kyoko te ves muy linda

Daisuke:no sera por que no te ves linda?

Kyoko:es enserio... tu crees que este bien ?

Daisuke:yo no he notado nada fuera de lo comun en el

Kyoko:estas seguro?

Daisuke:si

J:hay alguna duda en cuanto a mi funcionamiento?

Kyoko:ah ...no ... no esta bien J

Daisuke:valla , por que tanta amabilidad con una maquina,no crees Kyoko

daisuke y j salieron , al salir J se golpeo con el marco de la puerta , en la calle J estubo muy extraño

Daisuke:creo que te vendria bien una revicion J

J : esa cancion ... ( se apresuro en irse ) lo arrestare

Daisuke:demonios(corrio tras su compañero)

j se detubo y daisuke lo alcanzo

Daisuke:que sucedio J?

J:detecto la precencia de un androide

Daisuke:que ? una maquina?

un niño pequeño aparecio

niño:papì ... hola

J:alejate Daisuke

Niño:te extrañe(dijo abrazando a J , apretendolo muy fuertemente)

J lo alejo y comenzo a tratar de golpearlo

Daisuke:oye J ... que estas haciendo ... es solo un niño

J:lo arrestare

Daisuke:J

j comenzo a perseguirlo ya que este estaba huyendo

Niño:ayudenme porfabor... auxilo porfabor ayudenme

mientras el niño gritaba J lo tomo por el cuello ... despues de un poco lo solto ... tras haber passado eso , volvieron a la oficina a realizar algunass pruebas a J , pero parecia no tener ningun problema

Daisuke:pues no parece haber problema

Kyoko:ese no es un diagnostico valido

Daisuke:que quieres que diga no soy mecanico

Kyoko:deverias ser mas responsable , el es tu compañero ... si el jefe se entera de esto enconces va a ...

Daisuke:sabes que ... quiero preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo

Kyoko:ahora que se te ocurrio?

Daisuke:pues bien Kyoko es con respecto a mi hermano ... cres que es atractivo?

esta pregunta proboco que Kyoko se Ruborisara mucho , despues cubrio su cara

Daisuke:creo que tomar eso como un si

Kyoko:ah...ah...ah...no...no es asi..simplemente pues es mi jefe`,es un ejemplo a seguir y yo lo respeto mucho

J:Kyoko tu ritmo cardiaco aumento un 40%

Kyoko:claro que no , de que estas hablano , te digo que J no esta bien

en ese momento entro Antonia

Antonia:por que dices que J no esta bien Kyoko?

Daisuke:Antonia...como es que ?

Antonia:el jefe Aurora me llamo y me pidio que viniera , dijo que J podria nesesitarme

ella lo reviso , pero al ver que nada parecia estar mal , decidio llevarlo al laboratorio para realizarle examenes mas detallados

mas tarde en la oficina de Shun

Noriega:esta funcionando bien ese androide?

Shun:sin problemas señor congresista Noriega

Nariega:si , eso veo he de decirle que me impreciona su talento para convinar su personal y la eficiencia de este incluido el androide...sin embargo señor ... aveces los brurocratas correctos de la elite como usted pueden poner a los ciudadanos en peligro ( tras decir eso se levanto de su aciento) los androides son peligrosos ... es por eso que hace 18 años se estipulo esa ley con respecto a los androides ... supongo que un joven como usted no puede saber mucho al rspecto

Shun:no ha pasado tanto tiempo señor , lo recuerdo muy bien

Noriega:(de manera algo burlesca)a si ... ahora que recuerdo su padre quien tambien era congresista murio asesinado por un androide o me equiboco

este comentario causo molestia en Shun , terminaron con esa conversacion , Naoriega salio de esa oficina , Shun lo acompaño , Natsumi estaba afuera de la oficina junto con Phia ... despues de que Noriega se fuera

Natsumi:hermano ... te traje algo de comer nuevamente

Shun:gracias ... pasa

ella le entrego la comida

Shun:cuanto tiempo llebabas ahi afuera

Natsumi:lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que hablaban tu y la persona que salio

termino el dia

el siguiente dia en el asensor estaban Shun y Phia ... subieron despues Noriega y sus hombres

Noriega:ya me entere

Shun:de que?

Noriega:no finja que no lo sabe ... ya supe que su maquina ataco a un niño pequeño

Shun:ya se ensta investigando ese incidente

Noriega:porfabor , no intente ganar tiempo , esto se discutira mañana en la junta del comite de seguridad...espero escuchar su explicacion en la secion de mañana ... Jefe Aurora

daisuke fue a ver que tal estaba J , al llegar ahi supo que el funcionamiento de J estaba en perfecto estado , el problema habia sido una bateria dañada , pero ya la habian remplasado ahi hablaron Daisuke y antonia un rato hacerca de J y su estructura, pero antonia recivio una llamada en la que le decian que el asunto de J se discutiria en la reunion y que mientras tanto el devia permanecer desactivado , que si lo activavan sin permiso seria destruido

mas tarde , en la noche ( llovia ) Daisuke Fue a la oficina de su hermano

Daisuke:(golpeando el escritorio de Shun)que significa esto?

Shun:algunos oficiales se enteraron del incidente que ocurrio con J y ese niño ...muchos de ellos esta furiosos

Daiuke:me parece que esos rumores son exagerados

Shun:y tambien esta el reporta que hizo Kyoko en el que redacto su conducta inusual ... es posible que hay errores en la inteligencia artificial de J

Daisuke:no fue por eso que le pediste a Antonia que lo revisara,si ahi algun problema ellos lo arreglaran?

Shun:no sera nesesario , si el androide es destruido ya no habra problema , no podemos dejar que este incidente proboque que la unidad especial se cancelada Daisuke , podremos construir otra maquina

Daisuke:yo no nesesito otra maquina , lo que nesesito es a J

Shun:por que te importa tanto ese androide , acaso esats emocionalmente unido a el? ... es una maquina no lo olvides

Daisuke:lo dices por que tu no trabajass con el y quienes lo creearon definitivamente no lo ven de esa manera

Shun:las maquinas son herramientas ... nada mas y nada menos ... que la emocion no empañe tu razòn

Daisuke:lo mismo te digo yo a ti

Shun:y que crees tu que me hace sentir esa maquina

Daisuke:que que creo que te hace sentir? pues miedo

cuadno Daisuke salio de la oficina de su herman se topo con que su hermana estaba ahi

Natsumi:patetico

Daisuke:que dijiste

ella se levanto ignorandolo y entro a la oficina de Shun

el siguiente dia ... por la noche , en la oficina de Shun

Shun:el departamento seguira con su privilegui , en cuanto a la reactivacion de J aceptaran una disculpa por escrito

Phia:enseio? no habria opocicion porparte de los congresistas

Shun:de pronto el congresista Noriega decidio apoyarnos

Phia:es extraño

Shun:yo creo que vamos a decifrar todo muy pronto Phia

a final de cuantas entonces J pudo volver a activarse


End file.
